Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of heart failure treatment devices and methods.
Description of Related Art
Compliance of certain blood vessels in the human vasculature, such as arteries, may have an effect on various aspects of patient health. Compliance-restoration devices and methods can be utilized to improve certain aspects of patient health in some patients.